Things, and People change
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is the my own Ben 10, Teen Titans, and JLU Cross over fan fic Based off of GuyverGenesis's story. Everything is property of it's respected owner and/or owners.
1. Reunion pt1

Things, and People change

Chapter 1: Reunion pt.1

The Story begins as a stream of light hits the ground deep in a forest of a small town called Bellwood "Ben what was that?" a black-hair female Tamaran asked the famous hero

Ben Tennyson as she pointed to a small green glow in the forest "I don't know Komi let's go check it out" he answered as he dialed in one of his many alien transformations and

once the green flash had ended "Jetray" Ben yelled and then once the two of them got to the crash site "Ben look he has a Omnitrix just like yours" she stated as she got

closer "Wait I know this boy" she stated "Well then who is it Komi" Ben Tennyson asked his girlfriend "It's Mike" she said "Yeah it is Mike but why does he have an Omnitrix?"

Ben asked "That's not a Omnitrix Ben it's a proto type Ultimatrix that I invented" Azmuth said as he appeared in front of Ben and Blackfire "When Mike landed on Galvan

Prime he wanted his on Ultimatrix so I gave him the one that you see there on his right wrist" Azmuth stated as both Ben and Blackfire looked at me and my Ultimatrix when

"Ugh man oh man my head" I stated as sat up rubbing my head with my right hand. "Hey Mike is your watch red for some reason?" Ben inquired as he pointed at my Proto

type Ultimatrix "Actually Ben, it's a crimson red color I told Azmuth that I wanted it in crimson red and here it is course the best thing about mine is that I don't need to

change into the alien forms I can use one power of whatever alien that I choose for example" I stated as I shifted through my DNA list of aliens and finally picked one and

slammed the dial down "Jetray" I yelled as a crimson hourglass appeared behind me at the same time the hologram of Jetray appeared behind me and then after it

disappeared and the Ultimatrix appeared on my chest I started to float in the air "See what I mean?" I inquired as Ben and Blackfire looked shocked and then after I landed

back on the ground my Ultimatrix powered down there sapphire blue flashes coming from the city "Astrodactyl! Well Mike you ready to go Hero?" Astrodactyl inquired as the

green flash ended and Astrodactyl and Blackfire were hovering in the air above me "Ben I'm always ready to go hero, JETRAY!" I yelled as I accessed Jetray's flight ability and

all three of us flew to the city to see what all the commotion was but no one including I was ready for the events that were about to happen.

To Be Continued in chapter 2: Reunion pt.2 and Heat Cycle

Everything is property of its respective owners.


	2. Reunion pt2, and Heat Cycle

Things, and People change

Chapter Two: Reunion pt.2 Heat Cycle

"Where is he where is Mike Manning at tell me now!" the Dark blue colored hair Tamaranean yelled as she was about to throw Wonder Woman into a building just before

Wonder Woman hit the building she was caught by Superman "Any idea why she's looking for Mike, Diana?" Superman asked as he helped her up to her feet "I don't know

but I think we're going to find out any minute now" She inquired as she pointed in the direction of me, Ben and Blackfire "Ben, Blackfire you two help those civilians I'll deal

with….STARLIGHT!" I stated as we got to the city and I saw who, was causing all the ruckus and explosions "You sure you can handle her Mike I mean she looks kind of mad"

Blackfire inquired as she nudged my arm with her elbow "Well I think I know what's wrong" I stated as I looked at both Ben, Blackfire "Well Mike what is it then rrrraaack"

Astrodactyl inquired "Ben's right Mike tell us already will ya" Blackfire asked in a demanding tone "It's her heat cycle and she chose me as her soul mate and I kind of forgot

to tell that I was leaving to get my Ultimatrix so heheheh…..yeah" I said nervously "Well you better deal with her then Mike before destroys the city alright Ben and I will help

the civilians out" Blackfire said as she and Ben went to help people. At the same time I flew to where Starlight was fighting Superman, Wonder Woman, Super Girl, and Green

Lantern "Starlight that's enough you need to calm down alright" I stated as I landed across from her "No! Mike you left me just as my heat started and you never told me

where you were going and RAAAHHH!" Starlight stated and then yelled as she lunged at me with a feral look in her eyes "Fine Starlight if you're that determined and can't

control your urges like you promised me you would then let's go, Ultimate Humungousaur!" I stated as smacked the Ultimatrix on my chest to and again a crimson hour glass

appeared behind me with the hologram of Ultimate Humungousaur but instead of my body growing to the same size as Ultimate Humungousaur I remained my normal size

but I still gained Ultimate Humungousaur's super strength just as Starlight's and me went head to head "Mike you sure you got this?" John asked as landed beside of Wonder

Woman "Yeah this isn't the first time that me and had done this ok. I'm sure Ben and Blackfire could use some help though" I stated as mine and Starlight's feet sank into the

road "Wow Ben I didn't know that Mike also knew a girl from my home planet" Blackfire asked as she lifted up a big slab of concrete that was trapping some civilians "Yeah

Mike told Gwen that Starlight was the best thing that ever happened to him course seeing how he's holding his own against her right now I can really see how much he cares

about her" Ben stated as activated his Gravattack transformation just as John, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Super Girl got to where him and Blackfire were at meanwhile

back in the city "Answer me Mike I did you leave without telling me where you were going" Starlight asked as her and I were still deadlocked "I went to get my own Ultimatrix

Starlight ok and about not telling about it I'm sorry about that ok now please calm down, and control yourself ok." I stated as I started to give from fatigue when Starlight let

go and she calmed herself down just as John put a force field around her "John its fine she's calmed down!" I yelled as Starlight was pounding on the force field "Sorry Mike

but I'm not taking any chances here" John stated just as Ben and Blackfire got there "John, her go she's fine she's not as destructive as you think is she Mike" Ben inquired

as he and Blackfire landed beside me "Yeah she's not destructive normally ok so please let her go" I pleaded as Superman appeared beside John "It's fine John let her go"

Superman said to the Green Lantern "You sure Superman" John asked Superman to which he nodded "Unless you want to deal with an extremely ticked off Mike" Superman

stated as pointed at me to which John let her go "Mike!" Starlight yelled as flew into my arms "Starlight!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her "Thanks Superman." I

stated as Starlight, Me, Ben, and Blackfire all four of us flew off toward Titans Tower little did we know that an old of Ben's would pay a visit.

To be continued in chapter 3: An old enemy and Enter Magnatron

Everything is property of its respective owners.


	3. Old enemies and Enter Magnatron

Things, and People change

Chapter Three: Old enemies and Enter Magnatron

It was the morning after Me, Starlight, Ben, and Blackfire all got back to Titans Tower I just woke as the sun shone through my window I tried to block the sunlight with my

right hand but I found out that I couldn't move it for some reason that is until I looked over to my right and seen a sleeping Starlight cling to my arm and as the sun shone

throughout the room and the light shone on Starlight she looked beautiful in the morning she stirred a little and what I saw shocked and surprised me I looked at her lying

next to me when I noticed that her top three buttons of her nightgown were undone and was showing a little cleaved "WOAH! OOF!" I stated and yelled as I fell backward out

of my bed "Hm Mike what is it you ok" Starlight asked as she sat up rubing her eyes and then crawled the side of the bed where I fell off of "Yeah Starlight I'm ok but could

you do me a favor please" I asked as I sat up rubbing the back of my head. "Sure Mike what is it" Starlight answered as she sat on the edge of the bed "Could you please

button up your shirt her breasts are little exposed" I stated as I looked away and blushing at the same time "Huh? EEP!" Starlight screamed as she covered herself up and

blushing as well. "Well I suppose we should go ahead and get dressed then we got a big day today" I stated as Starlight and I got dressed and headed for the OPS Room

when everyone including Ben and Blackfire came running out of the room and right passed me and Starlight "What's going on Ben why is everyone in a hurry for?" I asked as

I stopped Ben to talk to him "He's back Mike, Vilgax is back" Ben stated as he bolted to catch up with the others. As I got to the city to help saw that Ben was knocked

unconscious and Blackfire had a dislocated shoulder and the rest of the Titans were either knocked out or injured Superman was Fighting Vilgax when he sent Superman

flying into a building Starlight flew at Vilgax but he dodged her attack and grabbed her arm pulled it so hard that it dislocated "AAAAAHHHH!" Starlight screamed in pain and

Vilgax had thrown her at a building but I caught her just in time "HA! Three Troqs couldn't even stop me and with Tennyson unconscious no one can stand in my way!" Vilgax

yelled as if he had already won "Mike, I'm sorry you had to save me again" Starlight stated as she started to cry "No Starlight don't be sorry I'll always save the person that I

love ok and on that note. Hey squid head!" I stated as I yelled at Vilgax "You dare challenge me what can you do all by yourself boy huh" Vilgax said in a taunting manner "I

can do this!" I yelled as I dialed in an alien and slammed down the dial and instead of a crimson hour glass my whole body was cover in a crimson light everyone thought I

was going to use Ultimate Humungousaur but Starlight could see what looked like gentle eyes then a crimson colored humanoid lizard body then the head, chest, forearms,

shoulders, hips, waist, and feet were all protected by golden armor with alien symbols on it and the Ultimatrix symbol in its normal form appeared just below the chest armor

"What alien is that?" Blackfire asked Ben who had regained consciousness "I don't know Blackfire" Ben stated as he sat up "That Ben is one of the Safeguard aliens that is in

both your Omnitrix and in Mike's Prototype Ultimatrix" Azmuth stated as he and Professor Paradox appeared out of nowhere "But I thought that Mike didn't need to transform

into the aliens Azmuth?" Ben inquired "Ben's right Azmuth" Blackfire said as she relocated her shoulder "Well the safeguard aliens are different like for example the form that

Mike's using right now is a Magnasapien from the Dimensional Void along with your Omnisapien transformation Ben" Azmuth stated as Ben, Blackfire and Starlight and

everyone else all looked at where my transformation "MAGNATRON!" Magnatron yelled as he rushed at Vilgax and punched him upon doing so had sent Vilgax flying into a

building "What was that" Vilgax asked as blood ran down the side of his chin "That was my my Magna jab" Magnatron stated as he stopped just fifty-yards from Vilgax when

missile ports on the shoulder armor, Hip armor, the sides of the leg armors all opened up "Magna Missile" Magnatron yelled as sixteen golden missiles launched and exploded

upon hitting Vilgax "GAAAAHHHH!" Vilgax scream as the smoke cleared "Oh I'm not done yet Vilgax" Magnatron stated as his shoulder, forearm, and leg armor had begun to

glow "MAGNA BEAM!" Magnatron yelled as he vaporized Vilgax's left arm and leg then there was beam of light that engulfed Vilgax and started to lift him up to his ship when,

"You're not getting away that easy Vilgax. MAGNA EXPLOTION!" Magnatron yelled as he was gulfed in a golden yellow energy sphere and the energy wave managed to

vaporize Vigax's right arm and leg as well before he got away. As Magnatron landed on the ground as the Ultimatrix started flashing red indicating to everyone that the

transformation was ending as a red flash appeared I reverted back to normal I looked around before slowly passing out and falling forward but Starlight managed to catch me

before I hit the ground and laid my head on her lap. "You did it Mike you protected everyone including me" Starlight stated as she ran her good hand through my hair "Alright

John, let's get everyone back to the watch tower and get them patched up" Superman said to the Green Lantern as John put an energy bubble around everyone and head for the Watch tower.

(For those who are curious Magnatron is based off of Maganmon from Digimon season 2 so as such his voice is identical.)

To be continued in chapter 4: Welcome to the team

Everything is property of its respective owners.


	4. Welcome to the team

Things, and People change

Chapter Four: Welcome to the team

It had been five days since Vilgax attacked earth and I activated my emergency alien transformation Magnatron. "Oh man I feel like I slept for two days straight" I said as I

sat up in a bed in the medical center of Titans Tower I looked around and saw Starlight laying her head on the bed asleep I was going to wake her up when "I'd let her sleep

Mike she's been by your side since we all got back to Titans towers from the Watch Tower and besides Mike there's something I've been wanting to ask to you anyway" Ben

asked as he was standing in the door way of the medical center "Ok then Ben what is it you want to ask me?" I inquired as I got up being Careful not to wake Starlight up as

Ben and I walked out into the hallway "I wanted to ask you about that Transformation you used against Vilgax?" Ben asked as he pointed at my Ultimatrix "You should know

what it was Ben, because you have the same transformation in your Omnitrix though you're more used to using Omnicron where I never really used my emergency aliens

before ok." I stated as Starlight had just woken up and had noticed that I wasn't in bed she started to freak out when saw me outside the door as Ben walked on to go check

on Komi "Mike, Blackfire stopped by while you were unconscious and dropped off some clothes for you and me" Starlight stated as she point at the clothes on the table I took

them and went to the bathroom to change. When I came after taking a shower and putting my new clothes I had a crimson red coat and black pants with pockets on the legs,

and a blue-gray muscle shirt and Black combat boots that zipped up on the side of the boots and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with holes where the knuckles are at

and the gloves stop just at my wrists and a utility belt with my Plumbers badge on it. "Wow Mike, you look handsome" Starlight said as looked at me in my new clothes "Ok

Starlight you going to go and put your new clothes on then?" I asked as I sat down on the medical bed "Sure am I'll be out in a little bit" Starlight stated as she went into

bathroom to change. About thirty minutes later Starlight came out in her new clothes she had high heeled versions of combat boots and instead of her usual Tamaranean

skirt and top she wore sapphire blue skin tight pants and a belt that had a plumber badge designed belt buckle on it and she had her usual Tamaranean top except in had a

hole in the middle of it revealing quite a bit of her cleavage and she wore the traditional Tamaranean gauntlets and collar armor. Once I seen her in her new outfit and I

cocked an eye brow at her to which made blush in embarrassment. "So how do I look Mike?" Starlight asked as she twirled around to let see the front and back "You look

good Starlight. Now we need to work on your name." I stated as Starlight sat next "What's wrong with my name?" Starlight asked "Nothing Starlight it's that we need to

come with a way to address you as you know like how Ben sometimes calls Blackfire Komi you know." I stated "Oh you mean like if we were out in public right?" as me and

Starlight started thinking "Well my name is Mariand'r so couldn't we shorten it a little Mike?" Mariand'r asked "Hmmmm actually that Mariand'r that's not a bad idea so how

about we shorten it to Maria." I inquired as Mariand'r thought about "Maria huh? I like it that sound's good to me" Maria stated as she and I headed to the OPS Room of

Titans Tower and when the two doors opened up me Maria got the surprise of a life time "WECLOME TO THE TITANS MIKE, MARIAND'R!" all the Titans including Ben, and Blackfire Said in unison.

To be continued in chapter 5: A new team is formed enter the Magna Titans

Everything is property of its respective owners.


End file.
